Szablon:Śmiertelna rzecz/1-9
„Cholera! Muszę znaleźć sobie jakieś mieszkanie, choć nie najpierw praca. Muszę w końcu utrzymywać jakoś ten dom…” rozmyślała, idąc powolnym krokiem przez chodnik gdy jej oczom ukazało się wielkie ogłoszenie na jednym ze szklanych okien. Treść ogłoszenia głosiła, że właściciel sklepu z ubraniami o nazwie „Niewinność” poszukuje kogoś do pomocy. „Ha! Ale mi się trafiło! Sklep wygląda na drogi, pewnie też jest dobra pensja” pomyślała i weszła do ogromnego sklepu. Wchodząc ujrzała masę modnych, szykownych i pewnie bardzo drogich ubrań. Rozglądając się po całym sklepie podeszła do lady gdzie stał przystojny na oko dwudziestoletni mężczyzna o kruczo czarnych włosach sięgających mu do brody był ubrany w stylu wiktoriańskim, posiadał on czarne oczy i bardzo pociągające usta „Ja tu chyba zamelduje się na stałe” pomyślała i lekko się uśmiechnęła. - Dzień dobry, ja w sprawie pracy. – powiedziała miłym głosem do sprzedawcy. - Witam, to dobrze od dawno kogoś tu szukam. Jestem Leo, właściciel tego sklepu. – odpowiedział czarnowłosy. - Przepraszam, a na czym będzie polegać moja praca, na ogłoszeniu nie jest nic napisane w tej sprawie. – mówiąc to, posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. - Będziesz kasjerką i… hm… manekinem… - odpowiedział. - Jak to manekinem ? – zapytała zdziwiona dziewczyna. - Chodzi mi o to że po godzinach szyje moje projekty i potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie mierzył je muszę sprawdzać jak wyglądają na żywej osobie, a zwykły manekin nie wyrazi co mu się nie podoba w danym projekcie, co go uwiera, a co łaskocze… - odpowiedział Leo. - To od kiedy mogę zacząć ? – zapytała radośnie Misaki. - Nawet od teraz. – powiedział zadowolony ze współpracy mężczyzna. – słuchaj, a jak tak właściwie masz na imię? Nie przedstawiłaś się jeszcze… - Och… przepraszam! Na śmierć zapomniałam! Jestem Mi… - zawahała się lekko „cholera, ale ja jestem głupia! Nie mogę powiedzieć kim jestem… to było, by zbyt ryzykowne! – mam na imię Isabella. – powiedziała, uśmiechając się. - Bardzo mi miło - czarnowłosy uchwycił jej dłoń po czym pochylił się nad nią lekko i złożył delikatny pocałunek. – cieszę się z naszej współpracy - spojrzał na nią i nagle oprzytomniał – prawie bym zapomniał, na zapleczu znajdziesz strój firmowy, idź się przebierz. – poprosił. Brązowowłosa dziewczyna wykonała jego polecenie i skierowała się w stronę zaplecza. Rozejrzała się dookoła, pomieszczenie było wielkości całkiem sporego salonu. Na środku stał szklany stolik, a na nim walały się różne czasopisma o modzie, otaczały go dwie kanapy, które stały naprzeciwko siebie i fotel w jego "centrum", pod stolikiem mieścił się biały i do tego puszysty dywan. Po prawej stronie od drzwi widniała kuchnia a w niej kuchenka, ekspres do kawy, zmywarka, mikrofalówka i kilka szafek zapewne na naczynia lub kilka przypraw oprócz tego oczywiście mała lodówka. Po lewo od drzwi stały dwie szafy, kilka manekinów, materiały z których zapewne wciela w życie swoje projekty, mały parawan i wielkie szklane lustro, a na ścianie znajdującej się naprzeciwko mnie były wielkie szklane okna i wyjście na… Taras „co on tu kurde mieszka, czy jak?” pomyślała i zaczęła poszukiwać wzrokiem stroju firmowego, w którym miała pracować, znalazła go w miarę szybko prezentował się godnie na wieszaku, który był zawieszony o drzwi szafy. Szybko przebrała się i wyszła z zaplecza do sklepu. Zauważyła już kilku klientów a raczej klientek kręcących się po sklepie w poszukiwaniu czegoś ładnego „ludzie weźcie pierwszy lepszy ciuch tu wszystko jest piękne!” irytowała się dziewczyna. Przez niecałe pięć minut patrzyła jak rozpieszczone licealistki i studentki przeszukują wszystkie wieszaki wybrzydzając, aż w końcu nie wytrzymała i skierowała się w stronę jednej tlenionej blondynki. Oczywiście jak na kasjerkę przystało wdzięcznym krokiem z miłym wyrazem na twarzy. - Witam, czy mogę w czymś pani pomóc ? – zapytała słodkim i niewinnym głosem lekko dygnąwszy przy tym nogą. - Hmm… szukam jakiejś bluzki, która będzie podkreślała mój dekolt i będzie pasowała do mojej nienagannej figury. – poinformowała blondynka, po chwili (Misaki od niedawna) Isabella sięgnęła po pierwszą lepszą bluzkę mówiąc: - O! Właśnie tej szukałam… ta będzie pasowała pani idealnie, proszę może pani ją przymierzyć. – powiedziała nadal tym samym tonem ale od niechcenia. - Jest świetna, pójdę ją przymierzyć! Dziękuję! „No nie całkiem taki wielki plastik, w końcu podziękowała” pomyślała i poszła „pomagać” innym potrzebującym duszą w tym sklepie. Od tego pomagania aż jej się niedobrze robiło, nie była bowiem zbyt pomocną osobą, no ale cóż wolała to niż stać za ladą i patrzeć jak banda niezdecydowanych klientek cały czas przeszukuje te same wieszaki. Podchodząc do lady spojrzała na swojego szefa i wymamrotała cichą prośbę o kawę. Przeszła za ladę i usiadła na stołku by trochę odpocząć i nacieszyć się tym wielkim jak dla niej dobrym uczynkiem, to był chyba pierwszy dobry uczynek w jej życiu, była z siebie zadowolona. *”Niewinność” – tak dla przypomnienia sklep Leo Pracę skończyła o godzinie dwudziestej pierwszej trzydzieści. Po wyjściu ze sklepu usiadła na ławce, która znajdowała się tuż przy szybie „Niewinności” *. Oparła łokcie na kolanach, a na dłoniach ulokowała swoją głowę „co ja teraz zrobię? Przecież nie mam dokąd pójść. Gdzie ja będę spała. Głupia jestem mogłam od razu załatwić to mieszkanie teraz jest już zbyt późno.” Przeklinała się w myślach cały czas. Usłyszała jak drzwi butiku się otworzyły, a z nich wyszedł Leo. Czarnowłosy zamknął drzwi na klucz, potem klucze włożył do kieszeni. Spojrzał się na osobę siedzącą, na ławce dziwiąc się trochę, że jeszcze tu jest. Podszedł bliżej i ukucnął koło siedzącej kasjerki. - A ty jeszcze nie w domu ? – zapytał z troską w głosie. - Eh… nie zdążyłam znaleźć mieszkania. Dopiero dzisiaj przyjechałam do tego miasta, a pierwsze co zrobiłam to było poszukiwanie pracy. – odparła załamana. - Nie mogłaś tak od razu ? – zapytał, uśmiechając się – ja mam duże mieszkanie, jak chcesz możesz się wprowadzić do mnie, dopóki nie znajdziesz sobie czegoś. – poinformował – a założę się, że szkoły też sobie nie załatwiłaś, mój brat chodzi tu niedaleko do liceum. Mieszka razem ze mną, więc mogłabyś chodzić z nim do „amorisa”. – dodał. - Jeśli to nie będzie dla Ciebie problem to… - nie dane jej było skończyć, ponieważ ktoś tu zgromadzony jej przerwał… - Nie żartuj sobie! Moim obowiązkiem jest dbanie o swoich pracowników! A i tak ktoś nam musi gotować, bo na Fast fudzie długo nie pociągniemy… bierz swoje walizki i chodź ze mną. - Ale ja nie mam nic ze sobą… - ciemnooki spojrzał się na nią jak na idiotkę, chyba to wyczuła, ponieważ szybko dokończyła zdanie - ukradli mi w pociągu, było tłoczno, a bagaż był cholernie ciężki więc go położyłam na podłogę… - skłamała, ale niby co miała zrobić? Powiedzieć, że zostawiła wszystko we własnym domu uciekając przed mordercą który zamordował jej rodziców a teraz poluje na nią? Nie nawet, nie ma takiej opcji. - Szlag, by trafił tych złodziei… - mruknął. – chodź Lysio pewnie umiera z głodu, ja z resztą też. – droga do mieszkania czarnowłosego minęła dość szybko. Oboje właśnie poruszali temat o wszechświecie, gdy zauważyli siedzącego na schodkach chłopaka. - No jesteś wreszcie! Ile można na Ciebie czekać?! - wybuchnął chłopak. - A po co czekałeś, przecież masz swoje klucze do mieszkania... – odpowiedział czarnowłosy. - Wziąłeś przez przypadek moje i swoje klucze. A ja tu przez ciebie marznę! - rozzłościł się chłopaczyna. Oj biedny Leo. Próbując załagodzić sytuację i przypomnieć o swojej obecności dziewczyna dołączyła do rozmowy zmieniając temat. - Hej. Ty pewnie jesteś Lysio, tak? Ja jestem Isabella. Przez jakiś czas będziesz miał mnie na głowie. – powiedziała pół żartem i pół na serio dygając przy tym nogą. Włożyła w to tyle uroku i gracji, ile mogła. W końcu trzeba zrobić dobre wrażenie, no nie. - Bardzo mi miło jestem Lysander - skłonił się i także jak jego brat na początku znajomości, ujął jej zimną dłoń i delikatnie ucałował. „O rany! Będzie harem! Będę miała własny harem” cieszyła się w myślach, a szczęście mało nie wyszło na zewnątrz. Jakie to, by było zdziwienie obydwu gentlemanów gdyby zobaczyli ją skaczącą, tańczącą taniec hula i do tego Gangnam Style, naraz. Ledwo się powstrzymała, okazując tylko delikatny i uroczy uśmiech. „Muszę się powstrzymywać, jak chce gdzieś spać… oprócz psychiatryka” pomyślała. Leo po odszukaniu kluczy w kieszeni swojego pojemnego płaszcza, otworzył nam drzwi. Jej oczom ukazał się średniej wielkości korytarz w którym zdjęła buty, płaszcz i szal. Szal włożyła do rękawa płaszczu i odwiesiła go na wieszak. Weszli do salonu. Spodobał jej się wystrój, cały salon i nie tylko pokoje, łazienki i kuchnia także były urządzone w stylu wiktoriańskim. Usiadła na kanapie wykonanej z czarnej skóry. „Wygodnie” stwierdziła, chłopcy poszli do kuchni, by zrobić herbatę dla siebie i gościa. - Kto to jest? – zapytał cicho białowłosy, tak by mógł go usłyszeć Leo, ale nie dziewczyna siedząca w salonie znajdującym za ścianą. - To nowa pracownica w moim sklepie – odparł i dodał – zostanie u nas na jakiś czas. Dopóki czegoś sobie nie znajdzie i do pierwszej wypłaty. Okradli ją dzisiaj w pociągu czujesz to ? Potem przyszła do mojego butiku w sprawie tego ogłoszenia o prace, które wywiesiłem jakiś miesiąc temu. – wytłumaczył. - Roza nie będzie tym zachwycona… - wtrącił albinos. Na tą uwagę Leo zesztywniał i odburknął coś w stylu : - Nie jesteśmy już razem. Zerwałem z nią… Miałem już dosyć jej wybuchów zazdrości. Cały czas robiła mi te głupie sceny i to tylko o to, że jakaś dziewczyna się na mnie spojrzała… Zachowywała się jak… gorzej niż dziecko… - wyrzucił z siebie czarnowłosy, był wściekły. Chciał iść do swojego pokoju, gdy wkroczył do salonu zobaczył śpiącą Isabelle. Podszedł bliżej kanapy i ukucnął koło śpiącej. Wyglądała słodko jak spała. Jej brązowe loki obadały na twarz, dolna warga była wydęta „słodko, brakuje jej jeszcze kciuka w ustach i maskotki” pomyślał. Wziął dziewczynę na ręce i zaniósł do jednego z pokoi. Ułożył ją delikatnie na łóżku i ucałował w czoło. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił. Przez chwilę stał w drzwiach przyglądając się brązowowłosej, aż w końcu zgasił światło i wyszedł zamykając po cichu za sobą drzwi. Rano obudził ją czyjś przeraźliwy krzyk. Poderwała się na równe nogi i poszła sprawdzić co się dzieje. Na korytarzu ujrzała Leo trzymającego się obydwoma rękami za stopę i skaczącego na jednej nodze. Cały czas klął coś pod nosem. Cały czas jęczał i jęczał podskakując na tej nodze, w końcu potknął się fałdę na dywanie i runął jak długi. Nie wytrzymała, śmiała się do rozpuku. Ostatecznie wylądowała na podłodze, musiała ukucnąć bo cholernie rozbolał ją brzuch od śmiechu. Mężczyzna spojrzał na rozbawioną dziewczynę, rzucił coś w stylu „to nie jest śmieszne” i zszedł na dół kuśtykając po schodach. Przez minutę nie mogła się opanować, ostatecznie jej udało się jej jako tako ogarnąć i również zejść na dół. Kiedy znalazła się w progu kuchni jej brzuch dał o sobie znać. Podeszła do lodówki i wyciągnęła jajka, boczek i cebulę na jajecznicę. Przeszukała szafki by mieć na czym zrobić śniadanie. Boczek i cebulkę pokroiła w kostkę, na rozgrzaną patelnię wrzuciła kilka jajek. Potem boczek a na koniec cebulkę, podsmażyła jeszcze chwilkę dopóki cebulka nie była gotowa i zestawiła patelnię z kuchenki. Nawet nie musiała wołać chłopaków, sami przyszli gdy tylko poczuli ten zapach. Podeszła jeszcze do ekspresu by zrobić kawę i móc delektować się posiłkiem. - Wiesz… - zaczął Leo – za to danie bogów, z chęcią zatańczył bym dla Ciebie na rurze, ale teraz nie mam czasu muszę iść do pracy. Jak wrócisz ze szkoły to chodź od razu do mojego sklepu. - Dobra, dobra idź już, bo zaraz będziesz musiał na serio mi tu tańczyć – zażartowała. - Przykro mi, ale nie ma rury… - tłumaczył się. - Oj tam, załatwi się. – wyszczerzyła się do niego ukazując śnieżnobiałe zęby. Czarnowłosy puścił jej oko i powiedział „ Nie kuś mnie”. Oboje wybuchli niepohamowanym śmiechem. - Dobra… idę. Nie tęsknij za bardzo – odszedł śmiejąc się jak małe dziecko. Pół godziny później z domu wyszła też Isabella z Lysandrem. Lekcje zaczynały się o godzinie dziesiątej, do lekcji została jeszcze niecała godzina. Czarnooka dziewczyna wolała posiedzieć trochę na dziedzińcu mimo to, że było zimno jak cholera. Nie chciała siedzieć już w szkole. Planowała nawet się spóźnić kilka minut na lekcję, o ile w ogóle na nią pójdzie. Rozejrzała się dookoła po dziedzińcu i zdecydowała się w końcu iść za szkołę. Zauważyła tam ławkę, a także że ktoś na niej siedzi. „Trudno, będzie musiał znieść i moją obecność, nie mam zamiaru się wycofać” pomyślała i podeszła do ławki. Zrzuciła z niej śnieg i usiadła. Oparła swoją głowę o budynek szkoły, nogi rozprostowała i zamknęła oczy zaciągając się świeżym powietrzem. Wsłuchała się w ciszę i machinalnie zaczęła „mruczeć” jakąś melodię. Zapomniała nawet o osobie siedzącej obok niej. Lecz jednak nie na długo… - Znam skądś tą melodie – powiedział chłodnym głosem, chłopak siedzący obok niej. Nie zwróciła na niego nawet na niego uwagi. Nie spodobało mu się to. Szarpnął ją za ramie i wreszcie zwrócił na siebie uwagę dziewczyny. Obdarzyła go tak lodowatym i obojętnym spojrzeniem, że aż przeszły go ciarki. - Słyszałam, głucha nie jestem – odpowiedziała chłodno. - A myślałem, że będę już musiał uczyć się języka migowego – rzucił. Ona znowu go zignorowała i po prostu oparła swoją głowę o ścianę, a oczy zamknęła. - Nie przedstawisz się? Grzeczne dziewczynka właśnie tak robią – zakpił. - A kto powiedział, że jestem grzeczną dziewczynką… - odpowiedziała. – ale skoro nalegasz to jestem Isabella, jaraj się, już znasz moje imię. – teraz to ona zakpiła. - Kastiel – mruknął, a z kieszeni wyciągnął paczkę papierosów. Dziewczyna od razu sięgnęła po jednego. – e pozwoliłem? - Nie potrzebuję pozwolenia. Daj ogień – dał jej ten cholerny ogień i sam też zapalił. – dzięki – mruknęła. - O kultura się odzywa – zażartował. - Tiaa… Ciekawie kiedy u ciebie się odezwie – zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcje, jednak oboje nie zamierzali się ruszyć. – dobra ja idę na miasto nie będę tu siedzieć całą pierwszą lekcję. – powiedziała i wstała otrzepując tyłek ze śniegu który jeszcze został na ławce. - Idę z tobą – zakomunikował. – gdzie najpierw panienka życzy sobie iść? – zapytał - Ja idę do sklepu Leo, być może ma jakiś ruch i trzeba mu pomóc. - Leo… brat Lysandra? – zapytał, drapiąc się po głowie. - Tak właśnie on, pracuje u niego i mieszkam chwilowo - odpowiedziała i ruszyli do sklepu. Cały czas dyskutowali, kłócili się, popychali, przedrzeźniali i wrzucali się nawzajem w zaspy. W końcu doszli do sklepu. Ona zapukała w okno i pomachała czarnowłosemu stojącemu za ladą. Faktycznie miał duży ruch. Od razu poszła z brązowookim na zaplecze, kazała mu usiąść i niczego nie dotykać. Sama sięgnęła na wieszak po strój firmowy i poszła za parawan. „Może ci tam pomóc” usłyszała głos tej czerwonowłosej małpy i odpowiedziała „nie trzeba, poradzę sobie” po czym usłyszała zawiedziony głos chłopaka „ szkoda”. Wyszła zza parawanu ubrana już w firmowy ciuch i poszła za ladę. Czarnowłosy zdziwił się obecnością Izy. - Nie powinnaś być w szkole? – zaczął. - Powinnam, pójdę na trzecią lekcję – powiedziała. Nie zadowoliło to mężczyzny. - Mowy nie ma, miałaś przyjść po szkole. – odpowiedział, wydając resztę i dając paragon jakiejś kobiecie. - Dobra pójdę na drugą, a teraz cicho idź pomóż im coś wybrać ja sobie poradzę tutaj - mruknęła. Obsłużyła wszystkie klientki i poszła na zaplecze, by ponownie się przebrać. Znowu udała się za parawan i przebrała w normalne ciuchy. Gdy wychodziła rzuciła do chłopaka krótkie „idziemy”. Po pięciu minutach wrócili z powrotem do szkoły. Weszli tym razem do środka, skierowali się do szatni i zostawili tam swoje kurtki. Tam się rozdzielili, bo wiem ona musiała załatwić sprawy związane z zapisaniem się, a on poszedł na lekcję biologii Dostała plan lekcji, ale co z tego i tak od razu go zgniotła w kulkę i wrzuciła do kieszeni spodni. Wolała pozwiedzać szkołę. Przez niecałe trzydzieści minut chodziła po korytarzach, błąkała się w te i z powrotem. Cały czas myślała o tym czerwonowłosym którego poznała. Dlaczego go potraktowała lekceważąco? Przecież to nie w jej stylu. „Trzeba będzie przeprosić” pomyślała. Usiadła na schodach. „A gdyby tak zaprosić go po szkole do sklepu? Mogłabym go przeprosić i trochę pogadać. Potem ewentualnie moglibyśmy gdzieś wyskoczyć. Tak to będzie najlepszy pomysł” myślała. Zadzwonił dzwonek obwieszczający koniec lekcji, a początek przerwy. „Albo nie! Poszukam go i zapytam się, czy chce się zerwać ze szkoły! Ha i kto tu jest genialny, no kto?” pomyślała. Zaczęła poszukiwania pana Czerwonej Czupryny. Znalazła jakąś blond czuprynę, potem białą, czarną, brązową. „A gdzie do cholery ta czerwona” zbulwersowała się. Poszła do szatni, pomyślała że tam go znajdzie. No i się nie myliła. - Zrywamy się z lekcji? – wypaliła. Spowodowało to szeroki uśmiech u brązowookiego chłopaka. - Serio? Niby gdzie? – zaciekawił się. - Nie wiem, nie znam całego miasta. W ogóle go nie znam. – rozłożyła ręce i wydęła dolną wargę. Dziewczyna zaczęła się ubierać. – to idziesz, czy wolisz zostać tu? – zapytała, zakładając w tym czasie szalik - Idę, poczekaj ubiorę się. W sumie to sam miałem zamiar się zerwać z lekcji i z przyjemnością pokażę ci całe miasto. – zaoferował. Przez godzinę zwiedzili całe miasteczko, potem wstąpili na chwilę do domu czerwonowłosego. Jak się okazało czekoladowooki posiadał psa. Wabił się Demon. Właściciel miał rację nazywając tak tego diabła z piekła rodem. Poszli z nim do parku, na spacer. Oh jak się okazało to były najgorsze trzydzieści minut w jej życiu. Jak cholera żałowała że zgodziła się na to przytrzymanie smyczy tego obłąkańca. W momencie gdy uchwyciła smycz, ten piekielnik szarpnął ją i ciągał za sobą po całym parku. Ledwo bidulka za nim nadążała. „Cholera! Gdzie to się wyłącza!”, „ Wyłącz go! Kurr…de wyłącz tą bestie!” krzyczała do tego rudego popaprańca. A ten nic! Zwijał się ze śmiechu nie zważając na krzyki tej biednej niewiasty. „Niech ja go dorwę, to mu się odechce śmiać” pomyślała, bełkocząc masę przekleństw pod nosem. W końcu chłopak zaczął ogarniać się powoli i uspokoił tę bestię. - Następnym razem, włóż mu baterie o mniejszej energii! – rzuciła w stronę, uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha chłopaka. - Wiesz… Nie wiedziałem, że psy są na baterie – zaśmiał się. – a z resztą gdzie bym, mu wsadzał te baterie - zapytał ironicznie. - No domyśl się - odpowiedziała – wracamy ? Po szkolę muszę wrócić do sklepu Leo. - Spoko – odpowiedział uśmiechając się – możesz potrzymać jeszcze na chwilkę tę smycz ? – zadrwił. Uśmiechnęła się ale i tak powiedziała grzeczne: „Sam sobie trzymaj tą bestie. Albo przywiąż do ławki i nigdy nie owiązuj.” Przez całą drogę do domu chłopaka zawzięcie dyskutowali i żartowali o wszystkim, i o niczym. Stała właśnie za ladą, odziana w firmowe wdzianko. Co jakiś czas popijała czarną jak smoła kawę z kubka. Obserwowała klientki, które kręciły się w tą i z powrotem. Od wieszaka, do wieszaka. Może i by podeszła do nich, ale po co? Nie dość, że zmarzła przez to szwendanie się po całym mieście Sunest Valley, to była w tym cholernym stanie, w którym nic się nie chce robić. Nawet spać. Cholernie bolała ją głowa. Od czego? Nie wiadomo, może brało ją przeziębienie. No to się doigrała. Zamiast siedzieć w ciepłej szkole, to zachciało jej się zwiedzanie miasta. Nic tylko pogratulować mądrości. Leo cały czas obserwował swoją pracownicę, był bardzo zmartwiony widząc ją w tak złym stanie. Podszedł i zapytał, co się dzieje. Usłyszał tylko ciche „nic”, które wymamrotała Isabella. Nie dał tak łatwo za wygraną, próbował dalej, w końcu nie dość że się martwił, to był ciekawski jak cholera. Lubił wtryniać nos w nie swoje sprawy. Zawsze to wychodziło na dobre. Bo wiem iż potrafił podnieść na duchu. A jeśli to nie sprawy duchowe czy sercowe, umiał postawić nawet umierającego na nogi. Gdy dziewczyna nie wytrzymała tych ciągłych pytań, mruknęła podenerwowana, że boli ją głowa. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha właściciel sklepu udał się na chwilę, na zaplecze po czym wrócił z kubkiem czegoś parującego. Postawił naczynie obok dziewczyny i poprosił o wypicie tegoż trunku. - Co ty tu dosypałeś? – zapytała się ostrożnie, aby upewnić się czy nie ma tam żadnej trucizny czy czegoś tam. - Oj pij. Nie ma tu żadnej trucizny, wręcz przeciwnie ten wywar ziołowy postawi cię na nogi. – zachęcał. - Mogę widzieć jakie tu są zioła? – zaciekawiła się. - Kozłek lekarski i melisa… - rzucił. – zadziała lepiej niż niejeden proszek od bólu głowy. – uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło. Powąchała i upiła łyk. Skrzywiła się mówiąc, że gorące i marudząc iż poparzyła sobie język. Czarnowłosy przewrócił oczami i powiedział – to podmuchaj. Jak się bardzo oparzyłaś… - zrobił pauzę, po czym dodał uwodzicielskim i żartobliwym tonem – mogę sam, osobiście cię podmuchać – dodał ruszając brwiami. Kasjerka zaczerwieniła się i zaczęła bełkotać coś w stylu: - Zboczeniec… pff poradzę sobie… weź idź sprawdź czy cie na zapleczu nie ma… - burknęła. Roześmiany czerwono włosy wyszedł na zaplecze podśpiewując sobie coś pod nosem. Po kilku minutach przyszła do niego Isabella by obwieścić iż klienci wyszli i pora zamykać sklep. Myślała, że będą mogli wrócić do domu, ale się pomyliła gdyż jej szef chciał dokonać kilka poprawek w nowych strojach, które niedawno uszył. Biedna, musiała wytrzymywać te cztery godziny stania, kłucia igłami a ból głowy znowu powrócił, tym razem nie taki straszny, ale powrócił. Ręce od trzymania w górze zaczęły powoli drętwieć. Oj biedna. Zaczęła obmyślać plan zemsty za to kłucie igłami, bo w końcu co to ma być? Wiedziała, że ta małpa robi to specjalnie. A jak w końcu wymyśli doskonały plan zemsty, oj się będzie działo. Ten dręczyciel zapłaci za swoje grzechy. - I co sądzisz o tej sukience po poprawkach? – zapytał. - Hm… ciasna, niewygodna, cały czas mnie coś drapie, i wygląda jak sutanna. No weź, kobiety chcą jednak kazać trochę swoich piersi, a tu co? Jak sutanna. Zrobiłbyś jakieś wycięcie na dekolt i zrób coś żeby ta sukienka tak nie drapała. – wyrzuciła z siebie jednym tchem. - Rany… cztery godziny poprawek a i tak można powiedzieć, że pogorszyłem sprawę. – odparł niezadowolony. - Możemy dokończyć to już jutro? Głodna jestem do jasnej cholery! A do tego strasznie zmęczona, a na dodatek znowu zaczyna mnie boleć głowa. – mruknęła, podpierając ręce na biodrach. - Dobra. Przebieraj się i wracamy do domu, masz racje też zaczynam być głodny. – zaapelował. Dziewczyna posłusznie przebrała się w swoje ubrania i wyszli z pomieszczenia uprzednio gasząc wszystkie światła w sklepie. W końcu prąd nie jest na ziemniaki, no nie? Siedzieli w kuchni. Leo, Isabella, Lysander i Kastiel. Nie wie co tam robił ten ostatni. Pewnie przyszedł do białowłosego. Rozmawiali zawzięcie na jakiś temat. Dyskutowali, żartowali i śmiali się. Usłyszeli dzwonek do drzwi. Nikt nikogo się nie spodziewał. A przynajmniej nikt nie spodziewał się właśnie tej osoby… Albinos poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Spojrzał w wizjer i oniemiał. Otworzył drzwi. Na zewnątrz stała białowłosa dziewczyna. Miała duże złote oczy, piękne rysy twarzy, drobne usta i kształtny nos. Ubrana była w biało-różowy płaszcz w stylu wiktoriańskim. - Yyy… Roza… Co ty, tu robisz? – zapytał, zszokowany. - Przyszłam do MOJEGO Leo. Czy to takie dziwne? – zirytowała się złotooka. - Z tego co wiem, to on już nie jest TWÓJ. Rozstaliście się, prawda? – odpowiedział spokojnym tonem. - Wiem. Przyszłam się pogodzić. – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się, po czym weszła do domu. Zdjęła swój płaszcz i długie buty na wysokim obcasie. Skierowała się w stronę kuchni, czyli tam skąd dochodziły różne odgłosy. Stanęła w progu. Jej wzrok od razu padł na brązowowłosą dziewczynę. Jej oczy ciskały w nią piorunami, mimo to jednak nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Wszystko tak nagle ucichło rozmowy, śmiechy, ciszę zakłócał tylko świst wiatru za oknem i odgłos drewna palącego się w kominku. Białowłosa przeniosła swój wzrok na czerwonowłosego. Otworzyła usta, chciało coś powiedzieć… Jednak, on był szybszy. - Po co tu przyszłaś? – zdenerwował się mężczyzna. Jego dobre samopoczucie zmieniło się na złość. - Słuchaj… Leo, nie mogę bez ciebie wytrzymać. Cały czas o tobie myślę. Ja cię kocham… Proszę wróć do mnie. – błagała białowłosa, roniąc przy tym krokodyle łzy. Nikt, nawet Isabella, która nawet nie wiedziała kim jest dziewczyna, nie wierzyli w te łzy. - Wyjdź stąd. Natychmiast! – czarnowłosy, rozzłościł się. Jak ona w ogóle odważyła się tu przyjść? Co za tupet. Odwala jakieś farmazony, a potem znowu będzie robiła swoje „scenki”. Jednak nie dała tak łatwo za wygraną. Próbowała jeszcze. W końcu Isabella porządnie się wkurzyła i złapała białowłosą za włosy. Ciągnęła dziewczyn aż do drzwi, po czym otworzyła je. Wzięła z wieszaka płaszcz i wypchnęła białowłosą za drzwi rzucając jej płaszcz. Zatrzasnęła drzwi i zamknęła na zasuwkę, wróciła do chłopaków i usiadła na swoim miejscu. Lysander i Leo patrzyli na nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami. A Kastiel? On się po prostu śmiał i bił brawo. Zachowanie kobiety go rozbawiło. Jednak spoważniał po chwili. Podszedł do niej mówiąc: - Jesteś niebezpieczna. Wole cię nie denerwować… - po chwili znowu śmiał się do rozpuku. - Isabel, tak nie zachowują się damy. – powiedział czarnowłosy. Jednak z uśmiechem dodał – Lecz dziękuję, że ją stąd wyprowadziłaś zamiast mnie. – wyszedł z kuchni. Poszedł do swojego pokoju. Reszta została w kuchni, przez chwile panowała tam jeszcze cisza, ale tak się nie da w towarzystwie Kastiela. Rzucił jakiś sarkastyczny żarcik i już wszyscy pokładali się ze śmiechu. Siedzieli w jednym pomieszczeniu jeszcze do godziny dwudziestej drugiej, potem przenieśli się do salonu gdzie zaczęli grę w butelkę. Najpierw grali o to, kto ma iść po czarnowłosego, aby i ten dołączył do gry. Wypadło na biedna Isabelę. Weszła na górę, odczekała chwilę i cicho zapukała w drzwi pokoju. Po usłyszeniu słowa „proszę” weszła do środka. Zauważyła, że czyta książkę. - Nie przeszkadzam? – zapytała cicho. - Nie, nie. Wchodź. – odpowiedział, włożył zakładkę w książkę i usiadł po turecku na łóżku. Na nosie miał on teraz okulary. Wyglądał w nich jeszcze bardziej pociągająco niż zwykle. – Coś się stało? – zapytał. - Nic. Po prostu, chcieliśmy zagrać w butelkę i… może chcesz z nami zagrać? - No dobra. Czemu nie. – powiedział i uśmiechnął się. Zeszli do salonu. Zobaczyli tam coś dziwnego… Białowłosy leżał na Kastielu. To było dziwne… - NIE JESTEM PEDAŁEM! - wykrzyczał pijany białowłosy do ucha brązowookiego. Dobra… to było dziwniejsze. Jednak wyjaśniało trochę zachowanie chłopaków. „Pijaki” pomyśleli oboje i dziewczyna i czarnowłosy chłopak. Grali już od pięciu minut. Z każdym zakręceniem, wymyślali coraz to dziwniejsze pytanie i zadania. Właśnie zakręcił Kastiel. Butelka zatoczyła się kilka razy, dookoła i wskazała na brązowowłosą dziewczynę. „Chroń mnie władco ciemności” pomyślała. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i spojrzała przerażonym wzrokiem na chłopaka. Uśmiechał się szeroko. Zadał pytanie „prawda, czy wyzwanie”. Odpowiedziała, że wybiera wyzwanie. Głupiutka. Chłopak udał, iż zastanawia się głęboko. - Zatańcz dla mnie… rozbieranego – powiedział po krótkiej chwili „namysłu”. Oczy dziewczyny zrobiły się wielkie jak talerze. Omal nie zakrztusiła się powietrzem. – No co? Chciałaś wyzwanie, to masz wyzwanie. – odpowiedział po chwili. Z wielką niechęcią zaczęła tańczyć, a Kastiel włączył muzykę. Szło jej to bardzo opornie. Skończyła występ wtedy, kiedy na jej ciele została sama bielizna. Czerwonowłosy przyglądał jej się bez oznak zażenowania na twarzy, ale pozostali chłopcy grzecznie spuścili wzrok, jak na dżentelmenów przystało. "Dalej nie tańczę", mruknęła. Po chwili dodała: - Wiesz, zauważyłam już że masz zboczone skłonności, ale że możesz zajść tak daleko…. Nie, tego się nie spodziewałam. - potem wzięła butelkę i z całej siły zakręciła. Wypadło na Leo. Ucieszyła się gdyż się w nim podkochiwała. Zadała mu pytanie "prawdy czy wyzwanie" również wybrał wyzwanie. - Hm... pocałuj Kasa. - wyparował. Mina obydwu chłopaków była nietęga i niezbyt ciekawa. - Chyba żartujesz? - dodał z rozpaczą w głosie. - W takim razie mnie. - wypaliła. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się co powiedziała. Jednak było już za późno. Poczuła miękkie i delikatne wargi czarnowłosego. Wplótł swoją dłoń w jej krótkie kręcone włosy i przyciągnął ją do siebie. Nie protestowała. Po chwili sama objęła go rękami i odwzajemniła pocałunek. Poczuła, że ogarnia ją fala gorąca. Instynkt wziął nad nią górę, i gdyby nie chrząknięcie Kastiela, nie wróciłaby szybko do rzeczywistości. -Tak, ale rozebrać dla mnie to się nie chciałaś… - Kastiel głupku! Brak Ci wrażeń jak na jeden dzień? Jeżeli tak, to leć do klubu go-go! Erosoman*! - warknęła zniesmaczona dziewczyna. Lys zaczął się śmiać. No tak procenty działały na niego bardziej niż na pozostałych. Nigdy nie miał głowy do wielkiego picia. Pograli jeszcze trochę dopóki białowłosy nie zasnął, oparty o kanapę. Wyglądał słodko i jeszcze trzymał kciuk w buzi. Jednak nie ominął go drobny żarcik, który czeka każdego, kto odpadnie pierwszy na imprezie. Bezlitośni domownicy wzięli markery i jakieś stare kosmetyki Rozy, które zostawiła. Zafundowali mu dość abstrakcyjny makijaż... Następnego dnia rano wszyscy obudzili się z wielkim kacem. Jednak nie każdy w swoim pokoju... Lysander obudził się tak jak zasnął. Kastiel spał w pokoju Isabelli, a Isabella obudziła się w jednym pokoju, w jednym łóżku i na dodatek w samej bieliźnie, w pokoju Leo. * Erosoman - nie, nie to nie błąd :D tak mówi Ferdynand K. - Leo… Czy my… No wiesz… - zaczęła jąkać się dziewczyna. Gdy spostrzegła się, że ma na sobie jedynie bieliznę zakryła się szybko kołdrą. Była zawstydzona. Na próżno próbowała sobie przypomną co się działo poprzedniego dnia. Wiedziała tylko dwie rzeczy… mianowicie, że jest właśnie półnaga w łóżku swojego pracodawcy, i że strasznie boli ją głowa. „Kac morderca nie ma serca” mruknęła cicho. Po chwili zapytała cicho spuszczając głowę. – Czy my? - Nie! Na pewno, nie! Nawet w takim stanie potrafię się zachowywać, jak na dżentelmena przystało. – odpowiedział nieco niepewny, czy to co mówi to na pewno prawda. – Owiń się kołdrą i weź ubranie. Ubierz się, dziś ja zrobię śniadanie. – powiedział spokojnym głosem. Zgarnęła ubrania i poszła do swojego pokoju. Otworzyła drzwi i omal nie wybuchła śmiechem. Na jej łóżku spał, nie kto inny jak czerwonowłosy, ale nie to było śmieszne. Rozbrajające było to, że ten goryl przytulał się do jej maskotki i rozwalił się na całym łóżku. Zachichotała. Próbowała cicho podejść do komody po telefon, aby zrobić mu zdjęcie. „Już ja to wykorzystam, spróbuj mnie tylko denerwować. Mwahahah” pomyślała. Zrobiła zdjęcie, jednak zapomniała wyłączyć fleszy w telefonie. Obudziła tym brązowookiego. Wymamrotał niewyraźnie „Co się dzieje” po czym spojrzał na dziewczynę, trzymającą telefon w dłoni, znów chichotała. - Co robisz w moim pokoju? – zapytał, przecierając oczy. - W twoim? Po pierwsze to nie TWÓJ tylko MÓJ pokój. – powiedziała. – a po drugie słodko wyglądasz jak śpisz, przytulony do mojej maskotki. – zaśmiała się. – zrobiłam ci przepiękne zdjęcie. Chcesz zobaczyć? – podeszłą do niego i odtworzyła zdjęcie w telefonie… - O ty!!! Usuń to! Natychmiast! – zaczął krzyczeć, jednak to nic nie dało. - Ale ty tak słodko wyszedłeś na tym zdjęciu. – powiedziała słodkim głosem siedmiolatki, wydymając usta. Podeszła do niego i złapała za policzki, ciągnęła je mówiąc „puci, puci, puci”. Chłopak był załamany i bardzo zdenerwowany. Powiedział opanowanym głosem: - Masz trzy sekundy na ucieczkę, potem możesz pożegnać się z tym światem – mówił to cholernie poważnie. Dziewczyna zaczęła się trochę obawiać o swoje życie. – Raz… - zaczął odliczać. Isabella zaczęła uciekać. Pobiegła na dół. - Leo! Leo! Pomocy tamten goryl chce mnie zabić! – krzyknęła a do czarnowłosego. Podbiegła do niego i schowała się za nim. - Gdzie jesteś cholero jedna?! Ja ci dam „puci, puci”! –wołał brązowooki. – Leo, odsuń się. – zirytowany chłopak złapał czerwonowłosego oraz Isabellę za uszy i wziął ręce do góry. Brązowowłosa i Kastiel błagali o litość. Strasznie bolały ich uszy… Jednak czarnowłosy nie odpuścił. Do salonu pokrótce wszedł albinos, trzymając w ręku miskę z popcornem. Miał oglądać komedie pod tytułem „Mały”, lecz zainteresowała go bardziej scenka rozgrywana przed nim. - Które pierwsze zaczęło? – zapytał spokojnym głosem. Usłyszał tylko krzyk obojga winnych, nawzajem oskarżających się. Mężczyzna pociągnął mocniej za uszy. Jęknęli z bólu. – Dobra. A teraz siedzieć cicho! Zachowujecie się jak dzieci w przedszkolu, a nie licealiści. Kastiel ty masz omijać Isabellę szerokim łukiem, a ty Isabello masz omijać jego. Jasne? I za kare odśnieżycie podjazd. – puścił ich w końcu. Poczuli się jak dzieci, które mają po siedem lat i muszą słuchać się mamy. Ale kara? To chyba lekka przesada. Widać, że ktoś go nieźle wkurzył. - Ej no… Koniec spektaklu? A ja się już napaliłem na jakieś ostre akcje… - dorzucił białowłosy. Trójka przyjaciół spojrzała się na niego morderczym wzrokiem. - Lysiu… A ty im pomożesz. – Powiedział patrząc z politowaniem, kierując się do kuchni. Posłusznie ubrali się i wyszli na dwór odśnieżać. - To przez ciebie musimy tu teraz marznąć i odśnieżać! Lysiu, większej posiadłości nie było?! – Marudził czerwonowłosy. Cały czas nawijał jak nakręcona katarynka. W końcu poślizgnął się. – Kurr…de... Cholerny lód! – Wrzasnął, niezadowolony. - Kastiel zamknij się wreszcie! Zachowujesz się jak baba w ciąży! Ja ci po ogórki kiszone i śmietanę nie będę biegać – odgryzła się brązowowłosa. Irytowało ją zachowanie tego rudego goryla. Jak widać ten okaz cofa się w rozwoju, do małp ‘’rozumnych’’. – Mam nadzieje, że dziecko nie będzie się zachowywało jak mamusia… - dorzuciła ironicznie. Odwróciła się na pięcie i schyliła po łopatę do odśnieżania. Poczuła, że ktoś rzucił w jej tyłek śnieżką. Zdenerwowała się. – Dobra… która małpa?! – Przerażony Lysander w obawie o swoje życie pokazał palcem wskazującym na swojego przyjaciela. To samo zrobił Kastiel. Obaj w tym samym czasie, równie szybko. - To on! – Krzyknął białowłosy. - Nie kłam! To ty! – Bronił się brązowooki. Przekrzykiwali się cały czas, zwalając winę na przeciwnika. - Eh… już nie ważne. – Przerwała im dziewczyna. - Wracam do środka, głowa mnie rozbolała. – Powiedziała i skierowała się, odśnieżoną ścieżką w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Weszła do budynku, zdjęła z siebie zimowe ubrania wraz z butami. Na jej nogach zamiast poniszczonych kozaków, znalazły się ciepłe puchate kapcie, które niegdyś należały do Rozalii. Korzystała z wielu jej rzeczy, które zostawiła przy wyprowadzce. Kilka kosmetyków, parę bluzek, spodni i dwie sukienki, które i tak musiała pozszywać gdzieniegdzie oraz te różowe puszyste ciapki. Poczłapała do swojego pokoju, na piętrze i zamknęła się w nim, na klucz. Rzuciła się na łóżko i przytuliła się do swojego małego misia. Po chwili Morfeusz zabrał ją do swojej krainy snu… Sen - Mamo… kto to do cholery jest, czego oni od nas chcą?! – Zapytała przestraszona dziewczyna. Spojrzała się na swoją matkę. Było ciemno. Dookoła było słychać tylko śmiechy i krzyki napastników. Matka spojrzała się na córkę i odpowiedziała: - To źli ludzie… jesteśmy w niebezpieczeństwie. Jednak ty musisz przeżyć. Nie zdążę ci niczego wyjaśnić, mogę cię jedynie uratować. – Sięgnęła do szuflady szafy, koło której kucały i chowały się. Wyjęła jakiś koc. „Po jakie licho jej teraz koc potrzebny?” - Pomyślała, Misaki. – Weź… to jest coś w rodzaju peleryny niewidki, gdy ją na siebie założysz, znikniesz z pola widzenia. Nikt cie nie zauważy, gdy będziesz uciekać. O mnie i ojca się nie martw, jeszcze się spotkamy! Obiecuję ci to. – Jednej i drugiej, po tych słowach zaczęły spływać łzy po policzkach. – Proszę idź już… - Wyszeptała kobieta. Z wielkim żalem patrzyła na matkę zakładawszy pelerynę na siebie. „Żegnaj mamo” wyszeptała i zniknęła. Po kilku minutach znalazła się w lesie, goniły ją psy, które wywęszyły jej trop. Uciekała, co sił w nogach, za nią dobiegały krzyki mężczyzn, którzy szli za psami. Byli pewni, iż ich myśliwskie bestie zupełnie oszalały, nie wiedzieli, kogo gonią i czy w ogóle kogoś gonią. Brązowowłosa skuliła się pod jednym z drzew, była przerażona, nie wiedziała, co robić, gdzie ma uciec… tym samym czasie - Braciszku kochany, ty się najwyraźniej w niej zakochałeś. – Powiedział po chwili namysłu uradowany albinos. – Nie krzyw się tak! Każdy ci to powie, nie dziwię ci się jednak. Jest taka miła, ładna i inteligenta, co w tych czasach jest najważniejsze, ma naprawdę niezłą figurę, a to wcięcie w talii… Ja się doprawdy nie dziwie, że uległeś jej, powiem ci szczerze, że jest nawet bardziej kobieca niż Roza. Przy tym zna się też na motoryzacji… ty wiesz, że ona pomogła Rudowłosej w podrasowaniu trochę silnika w jego motocyklu. Był pod wrażeniem, no i ja zresztą też. – Powiedział kolorowooki prawie na jednym wydechu, szczerząc się do brata. - Serio pomogła Kastielowi przy jego maszynie? – Zapytał z niedowierzaniem i fascynacjom w głosie. - Tak! Sam się nawet go o to zapytaj. Z resztą pomysł z zaproszeniem ją na kolacje do „Markizy” fiu fiu, jakie to romantyczne – zaszczebiotał Lysander. - No to, kiedy ją zaprosisz przystojniaczku, hę? – Zapytał. - Dziś. Jak się tylko obudzi? – Odpowiedział wlewając gorącą wodę do kubka i wsypując dwie łyżki cukru do herbaty. Po chwili do kuchni weszła brązowowłosa. Włosy z koka sterczały jej na wszystkie strony, miała zaspane oczy i lekko otwarte usta ukazujące tylko kawałeczek zębów. Poczłapała sennym krokiem do krzesła, które stało przy kuchennym stole. - Zrobi mi ktoś kawę rozpuszczalną z mlekiem? Prooszę… - Wymamrotała w kierunku chłopaków spoglądając na nich na wpół otworzonymi oczami. Czarnowłosy od razu wsypał czarne granulki do filiżanki zalewając wodą i słodząc trzema łyżeczkami kawę, na końcu dolał do niej mleko, i podał ją Isabelli. Usiadł naprzeciwko niej oraz spojrzał na swojego brata wzrokiem wypraszającym z kuchni, białowłosy mruknął uśmiechając się szyderczo, że idzie do Kastiela i wyszedł. Czarnooki wypił łyk swojej herbaty i od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. - Słuchaj Isa, może… może poszlibyśmy na wspólną kolacje? Zrobiłem rezerwacje w restauracji „Markiza” – wypowiedział to tak szybko, że zielonooka ledwo zrozumiała, co powiedział. Jednak po chwili odpowiedziała, iż z chęcią się z nim umówi jednak nie ma żadnej sukni wieczorowej na takie okazje. Uradowany Leo powiedział, aby się tym nie przejmowała i wzięła coś z jego sklepu. Pogawędzili jeszcze trochę, aż w końcu zjawili się albinos i czerwono włosy z uśmiechami od ucha do ucha. Oznajmili, iż wybierają się do kina na horror pt. „Pandorum” i chcieli zapytać się czy „gruchające gołąbki” też pójdą z nimi. Pół godziny potem byli już w kinie kupili dwie duże paczki popcornu i 4 coca-cole, oraz udali się z biletami do Sali numer cztery.